Morishige's Cell Phone
is a key item found in Corpse Party ''that belongs to Sakutaro Morishige. Plot ''Corpse Party CHAPTER 5 While playing as Satoshi and Naomi in the second wing, they will come across Sakutaro's cell phone. It contains many images of the corpses he has come across in his time searching for Mayu, as well as a picture of Mayu's corpse. Somehow, the cell phone was able to record his final moments of death. EXCHAP 2 Sakutaro will use his cell phone in the second extra chapter to take pictures of Mitsuki Yamamoto's and Kaori Kimura's corpses. While walking he will encounter Yuuya and drop his phone. Yuuya picks it up and manages to see what Sakutaro was doing with it. Trivia * There is a graphic of Morishige's cell phone without blood, that can be found in the game's data. However this item's graphic was never used in the game. * Sakutaro keeps all the pictures of corpses in a folder called either "corpses" or "corpse" * Before getting a call from Mayu in Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, Sakutaro has 167 pictures on his phone. ** Picture 33 is a picture of Mayu that was taken outside of Heavenly Host. This is also the last picture he takes in the real world, meaning that he took 134 pictures in Heavenly Host, 65th, 67th and 68th seen as being pictures of corpses and 62 being a picture of Mayu's corpse. ** Interestingly, 66th picture doesn't exist on his phone, as it is skipped completely when he is going through the pictures. Gallery |-| CP:BC = Corpse Party: BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear Phone 1.png|An unused sprite of Morishige's cell phone. Characters.png|A group photo taken by Sakutaro. Br ev51out.png|Sakutaro holding his phone. Br ev39out.png|A picture of Mayu's corpse. Corpse Party BloodCovered Manga CPBC_04_034.png|Some of the pictures of corpses in Sakutaro's phone. CPBC_04_070.png|Yuka finds Sakutaro taking pictures of Mitsuki's corpse. CPBC_04_079.png|Sakutaro takes a picture of crying Yuka. CPBC_07_030.png|Sakutaro opening his folder full of pictures of corpses. CPBC_07_031.png|Sakutaro enjoying the picture he took of Mayu's remains. CPBC_07_034.png|Sakutaro, seeing Mayu's ghost inside the phone after getting the call from her. CPBC_07_045.png|Ayumi watching Sakutaro's last moments. |-| CP:BoS = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows ev5_47aout.png|Sakutaro excited while looking at pictures of corpses. ev5_49aout.png|A picture of Mitsuki's corpse in Sakutaro's phone. ev5_49bout.png|Another picture of Mitsuki's corpse. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Manga bos_2_176.png|Sakutaro takes a picture of Mitsuki's corpse. bos_2_180.png|Sakutaro looking though his phone besides Mayu's corpse. bos_2_182.png|Sakutaro realizing that the corpse in the picture is Mayu. |-| OVA = Corpse Party: Missing Footage Shig-Pic-MF1.png|A picture of the school's entrance in Sakutaro's phone. Shig-Pic-MF2.png|A picture of a classroom in Sakutaro's phone. Shig-Pic-MF3.png|A picture of a cat in Sakutaro's phone. Shig-Pic-MF4.png|A picture of Mayu in Sakutaro's phone. Shig-MayuCalling.png|Mayu calling Sakutaro while he is looking through his pictures. Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Shig-Mayu-Pic.png|33rd picture, showing Mayu in Sakutaro's phone. Shig-Corpse1-Pic.png|65th picture, showing a female corpse in Sakutaro's phone. Shig-Corpse2-Pic.png|67th picture, showing a male corpse in Sakutaro's phone. Shig-Corpse3-Pic.png|68th picture, showing another female corpse in Sakutaro's phone. Shig-CorpseMayu1-Pic.png|A bottom half of a picture of Mayu's remains. Shig-CorpseMayu2-Pic.png|A top half of a picture of Mayu's remains. Shig-Mayu-Call.png|Sakutaro being called by Mayu. Notice the number of the picture being 62. Category:Items Category:Items in Corpse Party: Blood Covered